Warriors Under the Stars: Full Moon
by aekfanfics
Summary: A Full Moon. It's a beautiful thing that has so much power. It looks so small from far away but it's really gigantic and beautiful and powerful, yet it's often overshadowed. This is Moonkit's story. REWRITE
1. Alliances & Prologue

**Hi Everyone! This is a story I wrote like three years ago on my old account and people actually really liked it but I was young and didn't really know how to write so now I'm gonna rewrite it! This will be new and VERY improved so it's gonna be nothing like the original haha.**

Disclaimer; I do not own Warriors or StarClan but I do own the clans and OC's used in this story.

Powers

Sneak Power: the ability to creep without being noticed, to become a shadow or become invisible for a certain period of time.

Attack Power: the ability to pounce first, to make quick decisions, to have the advantage in battle. usually have some bulk.

Flight Power: the ability to fly. keep in mind this is for a limited amount of time and you can only go so high. the power holder has wings sprouting from their shoulder blades.

Breath Power: the ability to create strong gusts of wind, to sweep opponents or prey off their feet or to move something.

Snake Power: the ability to sink your teeth into the opponent and inject venom. gives you quick reflexes and sets fear in the opponents eyes.

Freeze Power: the ability to produce icicles, freeze the opponents paws temporarily, and send ice shooting at someone.

Flame Power: the ability to create flames, to send flames at someone, to set fires and take them back with the flick of a tail.

Heal Power: a special power that is granted to medicine cat's from starclan. it replaces the power you were born with.

Alliances

 _SeaClan_

Leader:

Reedstar- Black tabby with brown flecks and white paws. Sneak power.

Deputy:

Bearstrike- Huge dark brown tom with amber eyes and a half tail. Attack power. Apprentice-Snakepaw.

Medicine cat:

Bramblebush- Dark gray(almost black) tom with bright yellow eyes. Heal power.

Warriors:

Thundercloud- Long haired gray tabby with darker spots and soft green eyes. Dark wings with lighter spots on the Edges. Flight power.

Skygazer- Short gray fur with darker stripes and a white tipped tail. Shimmery bird like wings. Flight power. Apprentice -Cinnamonpaw.

Leafcatcher- Golden tabby tom with green eyes. Breath power. Apprentice-Rainpaw.

Ravenpelt- Jet black she cat with orange eyes and a silver ear. Snake power. Apprentice -Pinepaw.

Snowtail- White she cat with blue eyes flecked with gold. Freeze power. Apprentice-Robinpaw.

Wolfshadow- White she cat with black spots. 1 purple eye and 1 blue eye. Snake power.

Hawkfang- Long haired white tom with blue eyes. Freeze power.

Mossfeather- Gray she cat with a white muzzle,belly,tail tip, and paws and blue eyes. Freeze power.

Smokefeather- Dark gray she cat with slightly lighter parts,amber eyes, and pale ash colored wings. Flight power.

Petalsong- Dark red she cat with light gray whisps on her fur and yellow eyes. Attack power.

Falconswoop- Ginger tabby with dark brown legs and spots on his back. Breath power.

Whiteleap- Stuck up tom with white tortishell and dark green eyes. Sneak power.

Scorchwing- Dark gray she cat with a white chest and yellow eyes. Freeze power.

Redwood- Small ginger tom with a white underbelly and black paws. Attack power. Apprentice -Thornpaw.

Lotuspetal- White she cat with gray paws and green eyes. Black wings. Flight power.

Maplefrost- Light brown tabby tom with dark brown paws and blue eyes. Flame power.

Tinyflight- Light brown she cat with small white paws and pretty dark blue eyes. Beauty power.

Stormleaf- Gray tom with a ginger splash on his chest and blue eyes. White wings. Flight power

Apprentices:

Snakepaw- Dark brown tabby tom with black eyes like pools. Attack power

Cinnamonpaw- Sandy colored she cat with white paws and blue eyes. Flame power.

Rainpaw- Pale gray she cat with some black tortishell and murky blue eyes. Sneak power.

Pinepaw- Light brown she cat with white stripes, white wings, and wide pale green eyes. Flight power (good at it too!)

Robinpaw- Pale gray tom with a red splash on his chest and amber eyes. Flame power.

Thornpaw- Tawny golden tabby with rings around his sea green eyes. Breath power.

Queens

Crystalshadow- Tortishell she cat with a fluffy black tail(orange tip),White fore paws, black hind paws. Snake Power. Mother to Lightkit, Firekit,and Ashkit. Mate is Stormleaf.

Dovefeather- White she cat,paws look like they walked through a pile of dust,Dark green eyes, and pretty white bird like wings with bits of gold. Flight Power. Mother to Moonkit and Silverkit. Mate is Falconswoop.

Kits

Lightkit- White she kit with a fluffy black tail. Flame power.

Firekit- Orange she kit with blue eyes. Sneak power.

Ashkit- A dark gray almost black tabby kit with green eyes. Flame power.

Silverkit- Silver she kit with a white underbelly and blue eyes. Snake power.

Moonkit- small black she kit with gray wings and green eyes. Flight power.

Elders:

Sparrowear- A brown tom with 1 red ear. Great at story wings. Flight power.

Grayfur- Old grumpy tom with a scrape down his cheek and a nick in his left ear. Attack power.

 **Prologue**

"IS ANYONE THERE?"

I wake up groggily in a sparkling, healthy, green forest. It's rich with prey and I feel my small belly rumble. Faint screams in the distance startle me.

"HELP! PLEASE!"

Without hesitation, I spring to my paws and sprint off in the direction of the wailing. "Where are you?"

"MOONKIT HURRY!"

How do they know my name? You feel uneasy. Where am I? Is it safe? You wonder if you may die here but you don't stop even for a breather. You keep running until you turn a corner and skid to a halt at the feet of two cats.

One is a sleek black she-cat, with red stained paws and the largest claws you've ever seen. Below her is another she-cat, with a tan pelt and white speckled down her back. She is bleeding heavily and her eyes look at me with pain and hope.

"I expected your arrival," the black she-cat hissed.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why'd you kill her?" I snap back, positioning my paws in a battle stance.

"Sweetie, if you think you're a match for me then you're delusional," She replies calmly, smirking a she lapped the sticky red liquid off her paws.

"I may not win but I'll put up a fight!" I shout back, letting out a yowl as I jump at the she-cat.

Within a second, there's dozens of starry pelted cats at my side, all with determined looks, and they leap with me. We all attack the black she-cat. She's outnumbered. In the midst of the fighting I feel all go black.

I wake up in a nest beside my sister. No black she-cat, no starry furred warriors, nothing but the nursery around me.

 **Submit cats in the reviews if you want your character to be in the story!**


	2. 1

**CHAPTER 1 IS COMPLETE! YAY! Hope you guys like it and review please!**

Moonkit's POV:

"Hey Moonkit, come and get me!"

My sister waved her tail at me tauntingly. Oh boy, she was asking for it. I wiggled my rump and sprang at her, reaching out my paws and grabbing nothing but air as my sister simply rolled away with a snicker.

I landed on my face, getting mud in my mouth and spitting it out on the grass. "Ew!" my sister whined, making a disgusted face and stepping back.

"Shut your face mouse dung!" I spat, as she haughtily trotted back into the nursery.

Unfortunately, the only cats I knew well enough to be around were all at home in the nursery so I reluctantly followed.

"Moonkit! What happened to your face?" My mother mewed worrily. I took this as a golden opportunity.

"Silverkit shoved me in the mud," I replied, putting on the best pouty face I could muster.

"Silverkit come apologize to your sister!" Dovefeather ordered, as the hairs on Silverkit's neck rose.

"Uh, I'm sorry for pushing you in the mud," she spoke, nearly tripping on her words.

"Good enough," Dovefeather muttered as she cleaned my face with her gentle tongue.

Firekit, Ashkit, and Lightkit entered the den with matching frustrated looks on their faces. Probably arguing. "Seriously Ashkit? Why do you have to be so stuck up!" What did I tell you?

The kits, so focused on each other, didn't even notice their father towering over them and ran straight into his large paws.

"What is it this time?" He sighed, staring down each kit one by one.

"W-We were just going to go play a game of moss ball with Silverkit and Moonkit in the twig hollow," Lightkit pipes up. Ashkit opens his mouth to say something but Firekit smacks his side with her paw discreetly.

"Alright, but no farther than twig hollow," He sternly tells them, all three nodding with grins as Firekit motions us to follow them. They bound off, Silverkit and I not far behind.

I knew we'd arrived when the clay roofing appeared above and the ground became crunchy every time we stepped. The twigs made my pads sore but I kept from complaining. If everyone else could take it, I could too.

We found Cinnamonpaw and Skygazer training in the small, dark tunnel.

"We didn't mean to bother you, we'll leave," Ashkit obliged, as he turned on his heel.

"Don't be silly, there's plenty of places for us to train, the hollow's all yours," Skygazer promised, as she and Cinnamonpaw walked off with their tails swishing.

When everyone turned to play the game, I crept off to follow the apprentice and her mentor. Twig hollow was boring, and I wanted to walk on soft, flat grass and take in all the new scents of the forest. Stormleaf had told us not to go any farther, but would it hurt just to look around?

I followed the scent trail of the two cats for a while until I lost it, overpowered by the reek of something unfamiliar. My paws landed in something sticky, and on my paws was the red substance I'd seen in my dream. Mixes of the strange smell and my own clan's scent filled my nose. Where were Cinnamonpaw and Skygazer, and what were they up to?

 **Drop a quick review if you like it so far, or maybe who you'd like to see more of in the next chapter. Thanks!**


	3. 2

Chapter 2 is out! I'd like to thank badguthrie for her OC's (Littlefoot, Tigerfoot, Wingsoar, & Icefall) and for her review! Lots of virtual love for youuu ❤️ Anyways, let's get on with the chapter :))))

Ashkit's POV:

After a tough match of moss ball, I glanced around the room and it felt strangely empty. Then I realized what was wrong.

"Uh, guys, where's Moonkit?" I asked glancing around at the three other she-kits that seemed as puzzled as I was.

Without another word, I raced back to camp, thoughts of what could have possible happened to her crossing my mind. We should have kept better watch! I felt responsible.

I burst into Reedstar's den without warning, causing him, Bearstrike, Skygazer, and Cinnamonpaw to jump. "Ashkit! Warn us next time please."

"I'm sorry Reedstar, but I have bad news, Moonkit went missing, she ran off into the forest," I frantically say, speaking quickly.

"She probably followed us, curious what we were doing. I was a kit once, I remember the feeling," Cinnamonpaw stated.

"What exactly were you doing?" I ask, cocking my head slightly.

Bearstrike runs off to form a search party. Cinnamonpaw and Skygazer exchange uneasy glances, and then their eyes drop to their paws which I notice are caked with blood.

"I'm serious, what were you guys doing?" I shout, looking at them with pleading eyes.

"There have been an unusually large number of rogues threatening our territory, and one tried to fight us out there. We ended up killing him, and he told us that more were coming before he passed," Skygazer shakily replied, shuffling her paws in uneasiness.

"Moonkit could be dead!" I gasp, racing out the den after Bearstrike.

"Bearstrike I need to come on this patrol, please!"

"You're too young, I won't allow it," He stiffly replies, padding towards the small group gathered at the camp entrance.

"Three more moons Ashkit, three more moons," I muttered to myself, walking defeatedly to the nursery.

* * *

Moonkit's POV

It had felt like a long time. Waiting out in the middle of no where, not sure where to go or what to do, with fear poking at you harshly, it's not a good feeling. I was afraid to call for help, because I didn't know if my clan would be the ones to answer. What was this horrible stench filling my nose? It felt familiar, but very faintly, nothing I could pick out.

I heard the bushes rustling, and the fur on my spine pricked up. I positioned my paws in a ready stance. To my relief, Leafcatcher, Snakepaw, Bearstrike, Wingsoar, and Tigerfoot appeared.

"Thank StarClan you're alright," Wingsoar mewed, coming up and swiping her tongue across my head. Her face twisted in disgust at the pool of red liquid at my feet.

"What is this smell?" I ask, eying the deputy.

"Rogue blood, rogue's are cat's without clans, just living in the wild," Bearstrike explains.

"Why are we wasting time explaining such things to a clueless kit when we should be getting back to camp? It's as if you're begging for the others to come and get you," Leafcatcher scoffs.

"Don't speak to your deputy that way, you're barely a warrior so stop acting like you own the forest," the broad shouldered deputy gruffly states, smacking Leafcatcher in the muzzle as he trots over to me.

"Don't think you're off the hook, it was irresponsible to wander off like you did, you had Ashkit worried sick," he speaks. I simply nod, wondering why in the world that flea brain would give a care about me.

I climb onto Wingsoar's back and we trek back to camp, as I feel sick with worry. What is going on with the rogue cats, and what will they do next?

Ooh conflict! Hope you guys like the story so far, review on how you like the story and who you wanna see more of, thanks!


End file.
